09 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 19; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 20; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Był taki dzień - 9 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa odc. 1 kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Historie Starego Testamentu - Józef w Egipcie, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Trener Shaun, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Zamieszanie w cyrku ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Kto by się spodziewał, odc. 4; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Kandydat - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Lwica i lamparcica. Przyjaźń wbrew naturze. 2/2 - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Podróżnik - Terre-de-Haut; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Tajlandia od kuchni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Napad na bank - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1963); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Anne Doat, Jean Pierre Marielle, Yvonne Clech, Michel Tureau, Claude Pieplu, Jean Valmont, Catherine Demongeot; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Sąsiedzi - Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Liberec (studio); STEREO 15:55 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Liberec - w przerwie ok. 16:50 Teleexpress; STEREO 18:00 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Pojedynek tytanów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Odporny miś, odc. 43; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str. 777 19:50 Sport - txt str. 777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt str. 777 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Bezprawie - txt str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Kevin Costner; wyk.:Annette Bening, Robert Duvall, Diego Luna, Kevin Costner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Chartum - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Basil Dearden; wyk.:Richard Johnson, Ralph Richardson, Laurence Olivier, Charlton Heston, Alexander Knox; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 2; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); wyk.:Alain Delon, Sophie von Kessel, Mireille Darc, Carmela Ramos, Venantino Venantini, Charlotte Faivre, Nicolas Woirion, Philippe Leroy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Opowieści kanterberyjskie - Wdowa z Bath; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Andy De Emmony; wyk.:Julie Walters, Bill Nighy, Paul Nichols; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Karol II - Władza i namiętność - odc. 1; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Joe Wright; wyk.:Rufus Sewell, Ian McDiarmid, Sean Biggerstaff, Richard Rowlands, Garry Cooper, Martin Freeman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Karol II - Władza i namiętność - odc. 2; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Był taki dzień - 9 lutego; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 1/13; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); reż.:Dominique Baron, Nick Laughland; wyk.:Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck, Sławomira Łozińska, Peter Davison, Ivan Desny, Vania Vilers; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Sonet Nr 49" (William Szekspir); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dziewczyny do wzięcia; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Jan Mateusz Nowakowski, Jan Stawarz, Ewa Szykulska, Ewa Pielarz, Regina Regulska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda o 8.50 i 9.45; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Łzy Afrodyty - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 318 Odłamek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Święta wojna - (284) Hołda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 925 Linijka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tajemnicza wyspa - cz. 2/2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Russell Mulcahy; wyk.:Kyle MacLachlan, Patrick Stewart, Omar Gooding, Gabrielle Anwar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Na wyłączność; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa dorasta ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - 14. Marzenia Marcina Dańca ; wyk.:Dorota Stalińska, Marta Bizoń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Idealni nieznajomi; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Robin Shepperd; wyk.:Rob Lowe, Anna Friel, Khandi Alexander; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pod nadzorem; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Sydney J. Furie; wyk.:Dolph Lundgren, Alex Karzis, Kata Dobo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Ona i On - wojna płci - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Obsesja; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Sean Pean; wyk.:Jack Nicholson, Anjelica Huston, David Morse; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny; STEREO 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2007 06.45 Jesteśmy 07.15 Power Rangers, serial przyg., USA 1999 07.45 Hugo, pr. dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła, serial obycz., USA 1994 09.15 Ewa gotuje 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem!, teleturniej 10.45 Mali bohaterowie - film dla młodzieży, USA 1999 12.45 Czarodziejki, serial fantastyczny, USA 2002 13.45 Dom nie do poznania, reality show 14.45 Się kręci, rozrywka 15.15 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., Polska 2003 15.45 Tylko miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2007 16.45 Prawdziwe kobiety, film obycz., USA 1997 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Miodowe lata, serial kom., Polska 1999 20.00 Szczęśliwy dzień - kom. romantyczna, USA 1996 21.55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22.25 Halo, Hans!, serial historyczny, Polska 2007 23.25 Kłamstwo w mundurze - film sens., USA 2000 01.30 Gala boksu zawodowego w Lublinie - boks 03.30 Miasto zwycięzców - rozrywka 04.30 Nocne randki - rozrywka 04.45 TV market TVN 05.40 Uwaga! 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Hela w opałach , serial kom., Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Pascal po prostu gotuj - pr. rozr. 11.30 Na Wspólnej, Omnibus 6 13.20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - pr. rozr. 14.55 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - magazyn 16.05 Płonące siodła - kom., USA 1974 18.00 Milionerzy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.00 Niania, serial kom., Polska 20.35 Niania, serial kom., Polska 21.05 K-Pax - film obycz., USA/Niemcy 2001 23.30 Striptizerki - film sens., USA 1998 01.25 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - pr. rozr. 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Uwaga! 03.05 Nic straconego TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela, turystyka 06.10 Kinomaniak, mag. 06.35 Ręce, które leczą, medycyna alternatywna 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 V-Max 08.00 Kasa na bank, teleturniej 09.00 Dekoratornia 09.30 Instynkt tropiciela, turystyka 10.00 V-Max 10.30 Gram.tv 11.00 Big Brother 4.1, reality show 11.40 Big Brother Show, rozrywka 13.00 Grunt to rodzinka gdy gasły światła na planie, dramat obycz., USA 2000 15.00 KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - Wkręt-met Domex AZS Częstochowa, siatkówka 17.20 Asterix kontra Cezar, film anim., Francja 1985 19.00 Wielkie Happy Hour, rozrywka 20.00 Telepasja, komediodramat, USA 1987 22.55 Korporacja, serial dok. 00.00 Zakochane gwiazdy, serial dok. 00.30 Benny Hill, serial kom., Wielka Brytania 1985 01.05 The Cure Trilogy „Live In Berlin”, koncert 02.20 Big Brother 4.1, reality show 03.10 Big Brother Show, rozrywka 04.00 Big Brother Show, rozrywka 04.40 Wydarzenia 05.00 Sport 05.05 Prognoza pogody 05.10 Big Brother 4.1 Extra, reality show 05.35 TV market 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1010; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1011; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1012; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1013; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1014; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (23); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 6 - O tym, jak doczekaliśmy się prezentów; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Ren czyli renifer odc. 31; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - odc. 28; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 907* - Marylka mówi dość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Łowcy bałtyckich smaków - rybacy z Trójmiasta (2); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (27) Stanisław Górka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 311 Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Ludomir Lasocki (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Ostoja na zielonej nóżce (22); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Złowione marzenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Pałac snów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Bal; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 537; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Oszust Ulan; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Con amore; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki, Tadeusz Kaźmierski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zygmunt Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pałac snów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 537; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Oszust Ulan; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Bal; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 907* - Marylka mówi dość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Con amore; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki, Tadeusz Kaźmierski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zygmunt Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak na święta 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Wielka fala 12:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 16:00 Księżycowa Zatoka 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Opowieść o dwóch wioskach 20:00 Jane Doe: Pamiętam dobrze 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (5) 0:00 Instynkt zabójcy 2:00 Wdowa po konfederacie mówi wszystko (1/2) 4:00 Chłopak na święta Ale Kino! 8:00 Pojedynek w słońcu 10:15 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama 12:05 Ludzie zza kamery: Efekty specjalne - oczy 12:20 Wściekły 14:05 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby 16:05 Poirot: Ekspres do Plymouth 17:10 Poirot: Gniazdo os 18:15 Najeźdźcy z Marsa 20:00 Lampart 22:45 Resident Evil: Domena zła 0:30 Szalony z miłości 2:15 Barbarella 3:50 Elektryczność 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (7) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (8) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (7) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (8) 10:00 Królestwo słoni 11:00 Dzika Europa: Epoki lodowcowe 12:00 Zabójcze mrówki 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (7) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (8) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 16:00 Ratując Grace (2) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów: Opowieści rodzinne: Bella i jej młode 17:00 Opowieść o szympansach 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Baran kanadyjski 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z dziennika krokodyli - wydanie specjalne 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 21:00 Świat przyrody: Koty z bagien 22:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Dom dla 60 kotów 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z dziennika krokodyli - wydanie specjalne 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 3:00 Świat przyrody: Koty z bagien 4:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Dom dla 60 kotów AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (94) 7:00 Szczury wodne (95) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (5) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (6) 10:00 4400 (5) 11:00 4400 (6) 12:00 Babski oddział 2 (19) 13:00 Babski oddział 2 (20) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (11) 15:00 Szczury wodne (94) 16:00 Szczury wodne (95) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (19) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (20) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (12) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (6) 21:00 Więzy krwi (6) 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (18) 23:00 Painkiller Jane (20) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły (9) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły (10) 2:00 Zabójcze umysły (11) 3:00 Zabójcze umysły (12) 4:00 Painkiller Jane (20) 4:55 Poszukiwani 3 (6) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:50 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:15 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:40 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:05 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:55 Czarna Żmija (4) 9:25 Czarna Żmija (5) 9:55 Czarna Żmija (6) 10:25 Czarna Żmija (1) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 11:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 11:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 12:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 12:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (20) 13:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:25 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:50 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:15 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:40 Doktor Who (2) 15:30 Doktor Who (3) 16:20 Doktor Who (4) 17:10 Doktor Who (5) 18:00 Doktor Who (6) 19:00 Biuro (4) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Dobrej nocki (4) 21:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 21:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 23:00 Doktor Who (2) 0:00 Doktor Who (3) 0:50 Biuro (4) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (4) 2:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 2:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 3:10 Biuro (4) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Londyn - scena klubowa 4:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:35 Londyn - scena klubowa BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 6:50 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 7:40 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (23) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (24) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (25) 10:10 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 11:05 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 11:55 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 12:50 Mary, królowa sklepów (4) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (23) 14:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 14:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 15:20 Forsa na strychu (22) 15:45 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:10 James Martin i jego ogród (10) 16:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (10) 17:05 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (4) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze (3) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 20:00 Jak znaleźć męża (10) 21:00 James Martin i jego ogród (10) 21:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (10) 22:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (4) 22:30 Kudłaci kucharze (3) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 0:55 Mary, królowa sklepów (4) 1:45 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 2:35 Mary, królowa sklepów (2) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (1) 5:10 Jak znaleźć męża (10) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Statyści 9:30 Deser: Cyd 10:05 Forrest Gump 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Spragnieni Doyle'a 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (25) 14:30 Dobry rok 16:25 Czyja to kochanka? 17:55 Volver 20:00 Premiera: Apocalypto 22:25 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 23:55 Podróż do końca nocy 1:30 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 3:10 Noc grozy 4:40 Łapu-capu extra 5:15 Kiler Canal + Film 7:00 Kłopoty z Harrym 8:40 Czekając na mężczyzn 9:35 Cztery poziomo: Polityk (10/12) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Prawdziwa historia 12:20 Ciekawski George 13:50 Miłość na zamówienie 15:30 Początki życia 16:10 Siła spokoju 18:10 Strażnik 20:00 Babel 22:20 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 23:40 Apocalypto 1:55 Kapitan Alatriste 4:20 Beautiful 5:25 Pusty dom Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 9:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 11:45 1 na 1: Jacek Chańko 12:05 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 12:35 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 13:05 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:15 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 5:05 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Wielka środa 8:00 Star Trek 3: W poszukiwaniu Spocka 9:45 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt 10:15 Vitus 12:20 Babka z zakalcem 14:00 Jaśminowe kobiety 16:15 Z drugiej strony 18:00 Wielka środa 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Rain 21:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant 22:00 Zakazany owoc: Farma Erosa 23:20 Wydział Rosja 1:20 Słynna Bettie Page 2:50 Ojczyzna 4:35 Pechowa czternastka Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (6) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (4) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Art'otel Dresden i Hotel Saratz (17) 7:30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (1) 8:30 Modny świat (759) 9:00 Porządek musi być (21) 9:30 Porządek musi być (22) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (11) 12:30 Modny świat (759) 13:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (10) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (5) 15:00 Żona dla tatusia (2) 16:00 Porządek musi być (21) 16:30 Porządek musi być (22) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (9) 18:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (1) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 20:00 Mój mąż jest gejem 21:00 Żona dla tatusia (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (40) 23:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (10) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (36) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (40) 2:00 Żona dla tatusia (2) 3:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (1) 4:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (10) 5:00 Porządek musi być (21) 5:30 Porządek musi być (22) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 9:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Silne samochody 9:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Supergwiazdy 10:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (5) 10:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (5) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Rakiety 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Legendy z Dzikiego Zachodu 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Stadion Rio 17:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 18:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 (1) 20:00 Megamotory (1) 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Kciuk 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 23:00 Brainiac (5) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Phoenix 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Szaleni mordercy (14) 2:00 Katastrofy: Burza słoneczna 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 4:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (6) 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Na dwóch kołach 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 9:00 Skazani na banicję 10:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Okiełznać bestię 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (9) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 15:00 Skazani na banicję 16:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Okiełznać bestię 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (9) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 18:00 Robotica (2) 19:00 Brainiac (6) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pilot 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 23:00 Wszystko o wulkanach 0:00 Robotica (2) 1:00 Brainiac (6) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pilot 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (6) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Coś dla wędkarzy 5:10 Wszystko o wulkanach Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Dyktatorzy i ich projekty 7:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 8:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 9:00 Mur berliński 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: T-34 - szczyt radzieckiej techniki 11:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 12:00 Dyktatorzy i ich projekty 13:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 14:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 15:00 Mur berliński 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: T-34 - szczyt radzieckiej techniki 17:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 18:00 Dyktatorzy i ich projekty 19:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 20:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 21:00 Mur berliński 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: T-34 - szczyt radzieckiej techniki 23:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 0:00 Dyktatorzy i ich projekty 1:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Prawdziwa Mulan 2:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 3:00 Mur berliński 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: T-34 - szczyt radzieckiej techniki 4:45 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Uwolnienie zakładników z ambasady Iranu Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lis i pies 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Tygrys i przyjaciele 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji 9:00 Eurogole Weekend 9:15 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Otepää (Estonia) 10:45 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sestrieres (Włochy) 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) 14:00 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund 15:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) 17:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Paryżu 21:00 Snooker: Turniej Malta Cup 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji 0:00 Fight Club: World Max Final (1/2) 1:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 11:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 12:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Otepää (Estonia) 13:43 Hokej na lodzie: Turniej Škoda Cup 14:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:45 Snooker: Turniej Malta Cup 18:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Moskwie 19:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:00 Hokej na lodzie: Turniej Škoda Cup 22:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:15 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Moskwie 0:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Dishdogz 7:30 Zobacz w HBO 8:00 Szczwany lis 9:40 Firewall 11:25 Zrzęda 13:10 U progu sławy 15:10 Deja vu 17:15 Premiera: Sowie pole 18:50 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (6) 19:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Księga rekordów Szutki 23:20 Szalony weekend 0:50 Zagniewani młodociani 2:15 Dwie prawdy 3:40 Płotka 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Nie trzeba wiele 7:25 Czytaj i płacz 8:45 Wrotkowisko 10:30 Wytańczyć marzenia 12:25 Mowa delfinów 14:05 Akt odwagi 15:55 Elvis 17:35 Głowa do góry 19:10 Niedokończone życie 21:00 Idiokracja 22:20 Edison 0:00 Historia Gwen Araujo 1:25 Listopad 2:45 Tylko ty 4:30 Pięć palców HBO Comedy 10:00 Ucieczka łosia 11:30 Prestiż, splendor i blask 13:10 Menedżerowie 14:55 Ucieczka łosia 16:25 Prestiż, splendor i blask 18:05 Menedżerowie 19:45 Diukowie Hazzardu 21:30 Na stojaka! (203) 22:00 Przyszywany wujek 23:30 Amatorzy w konopiach 1:10 Na stojaka! (203) 1:45 Przyjaciele z kasą 3:10 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:35 PKF 4/45 5:45 PKF 6/48 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:05 PKF 7/52 6:20 PKF 7/57 6:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:45 PKF 6A/65 7:00 PKF 6B/69 7:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:25 PKF 6B/73 7:40 PKF 5B/79 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:00 PKF 6B/81 8:15 PKF 6/85 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Dwa koty i pies 8:40 Wędrówki Pyzy 8:50 Duszek Georgie 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Granica 11:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Pamiętnik pani Hanki 12:55 Rodzina do kina 13:00 Rodzina do kina: Czarne stopy 14:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 14:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Dziecinne pytania 16:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (1/2) 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Niemnem (2-ost.) 19:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: PKF 44/54 19:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: PKF 22B/81 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 21:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie - opus II 21:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jarocin '82 22:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wszyscy jesteśmy Presleyami 22:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Olimpiada '40 0:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Za drutami 1:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency 1:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Wypowiedź: Adam Ferency 1:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Ferency: Dziecinne pytania 3:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Hokus-pokus 3:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Orkiestra Symfoniczna z Sarajewa 10:55 Muzyczna podróż: Noc w Wiedniu 12:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Paul Meyer, Renaud Capuçon, Jian Wang i Sandrine Piau w koncercie pod dyrekcją Myung-Whun Chunga 18:20 Paul Meyer, dyrygent 18:50 Koncert z okazji jubileuszu 15-lecia Virgin Classics 20:30 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Orfeusz' 22:30 Teatr operowy La Monnaie w Brukseli 23:25 Portrety: Karine Deshayes mezzosopran 0:00 Około północy: Art Blakey i zespół Jazz Messengers na żywo z Montrealu, 1981 1:00 Około północy: Trio Beyond na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:50 Około północy: Buddy Rich na żywo, 1978 3:05 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet, 1990 (1) 3:35 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet, 1990 (2) 4:05 Około północy: Al Foster w hołdzie Milesowi, na żywo z New Morning, 2006 5:05 Około północy: Prysm MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (9) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (10) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (12) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (64) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (5) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (57) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (3) 8:00 Noddy (52) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (9) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (51) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (26) 8:50 Rumcajs (47) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (39) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (20) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (3) 9:45 Bracia koala (14) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (4) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 11:00 Noddy (51) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (8) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 11:50 Rumcajs (46) 12:00 Pippi (21) 12:25 Pingu (25) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (63) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (21) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (6) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (6) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (7) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (8) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (63) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (4) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (56) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (2) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (38) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (19) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (2) 16:45 Bracia koala (13) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (3) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (13) 18:00 Pingu (26) 18:05 Mój mały kucyk 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (7) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Penetratorzy 15:00 Wanna Come In? 15:30 Efekt Eks 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 True Life 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Viva La Bam 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 6 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 6:30 I co wy na to? (5) 7:00 W poszukiwaniu pantery śnieżnej 8:00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska 9:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania 10:00 I co wy na to? 3 (1) 10:30 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 11:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (1) 11:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (2) 12:00 Sahara: Taniec dżina 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Skrzypłocze 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli 15:00 Lis z Hollywood 16:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności 19:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata 21:00 Bractwo Aryjskie 22:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 23:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki 0:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk 1:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata 3:00 Bractwo Aryjskie 4:00 Afgańska heroina: Zapomniana wojna 5:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki Planete 5:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Dzień guźca (9/13) 6:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki (10/13) 6:50 Afryka jak na dłoni: Padlinożercy (11/13) 7:20 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo morskie Europy (8/20) 8:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Znikająca rzeka pawianów (12/13) 8:50 Przygoda z przyrodą: Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (10/15) 9:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Genialna prostota (10/13) 10:15 Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzień Świętego Jana na Korsyce (8/13) 12:15 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 13:15 Dom mojej babci 14:40 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 15:40 Konfucjanizm: Obyczajność - tajemnicza siła (3/4) 16:45 Wojna w Arktyce: Północny sztorm (1/2) 17:45 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 18:50 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Bóg urojony (1/2) 19:45 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Wirus wiary (2-ost.) 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Shirley MacLaine, czyli ciesz się życiem 21:45 Premiera. Portrety: Mój mąż Andriej Sacharow 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete: Eros-ex 23:20 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Uratujcie mnie, zanim przyjdę na świat (7-ost.) 0:15 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Przebaczenie (6-ost.) 1:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Siła przetrwania (13-ost.) 1:50 Kanał Elbląsko-Ostródzki 2:15 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pomocna dłoń (11/13) 2:45 Droga przez Amerykę (1/6) 3:15 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wiemy, jak to zrobić (12/13) 3:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Ku świetlanej przyszłości (13-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Prywatny detektyw (89) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (626) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (627) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (628) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (629) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (630) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 11:30 Rozmowy nocą 12:00 Tylko miłość (19) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Męska pauza (90) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pożyczona narzeczona (91) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (3) 15:00 Psie serce: Fidel (11) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Marian Opania, Mateusz Kusznierewicz 16:45 Raport specjalny: Sataniści 17:15 Policjanci (2) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Akcja modelka (5) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Toksyczne odwiedziny (19) 19:30 Rozmowy nocą 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (19) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Trafiony - zatopiony (19) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Akcja modelka (5) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (19) 4:15 TiVi Sekcja: Marian Opania, Mateusz Kusznierewicz 5:00 Czułe dranie 5:30 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 K.O. TV Classics 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 10:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu (Niemcy) 11:15 Clip 11:30 Najszybsze Polki 12:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu (Niemcy) 13:00 K.O. TV Classics 14:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 Boks: Gala w Lublinie 0:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Rugby: Puchar Świata 9:10 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 11:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 13:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 14:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu (Niemcy) 15:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 15:30 Piłka nożna: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu (Niemcy) 16:30 Gillette World Sport 17:00 Najszybsze Polski 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 19:00 Gillette World Sport 19:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 21:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 23:30 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Ojciec narzeczonej 8:20 Narodziny piosenki 10:15 Strzały o zmierzchu 11:45 Więzień Zendy 13:25 Wyścigi 15:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 17:30 Strzały o zmierzchu 19:00 Horror Amityville 21:00 Duch 22:50 Sala kinowa - director's special 23:20 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 0:55 Burza mózgów 3:00 Horror Amityville 5:00 Ma pani śliczną córkę, pani Brown Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:45 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (13/24) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (14/24) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:15 Władca Pierścieni 15:45 8. Konkurs Włoskiej Sztuki Kulinarnej 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Zew krwi (5/13) 19:00 Zew krwi (6/13) 20:00 Na ratunek Jessice 21:55 W granicach prawa (10/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (7/10) 23:30 Punkt G (13/16) 0:10 Grzeszne uczynki 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wiwat prezydenci (29) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Szkolny bal/Wymarzony domek Pinky'ego (71) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Włosy we włosach (45) 7:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Córka Henry'ego (22) 7:30 Aparatka: Operacja nosa Niny (45) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Szkatuła Valtora (18) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (2) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Air (40) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Potrójny kłopot (11) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona (10) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: W ostatniej chwili (19) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (4) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (15) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Osiemnastka (2) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Najlepszy z wrogów (10) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (7) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny wyrównują rachunki (9) 13:45 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odkupienie (91) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Dyskotekowi bankierzy (8) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Podwójny kłopot (12) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Techno klątwa (11) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 17:05 Aparatka: Pomyśl o tym dziecko (46) 17:30 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (7) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (37) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby (5) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Miłosna pętla (92) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (2) 21:30 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 22:00 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Conflict: Denied Ops 23:15 Bleach (1) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 9:55 Peru - wycieczka z prezydentem 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 15:55 Peru - wycieczka z prezydentem 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 17th Street North 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (7) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - Slow Food 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Miami 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Wskazówki 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Im większe, tym lepsze 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Na uboczu 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (14) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (15) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (14/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (15) 8:00 Wolność Słowa: Emilian Kamiński 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (15) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (2/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (74) 11:00 MacGyver (113) 12:00 Wielka podróż (1/3) 14:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 16:00 Star Trek: Zabójczy widok (60) 17:00 Star Trek: Kara (61) 18:00 Paczka (15) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Hokus-pokus 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Wbrew regułom 0:30 Wolność Słowa: Emilian Kamiński 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (15) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (113) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:35 Maraton uśmiechu 6:05 Telesklep 8:05 Wyścig po kasę 9:10 Nikita (19) 10:10 Nikita (20) 11:10 Amerykański kawaler 12:10 Umarli nie potrzebują pledu 13:55 Oliver i przyjaciele (5) 14:25 Oliver i przyjaciele (6) 14:55 Bombonierka 15:55 Napiętnowany (9/11) 16:55 Gorączka złota w Klondike 19:05 Życie na fali (5) 20:05 Protokół 22:00 Awantura o spadek 23:50 Nie z tego świata (22-ost.) 0:45 Dziewczyna taka jak inne 2:30 Laski na czacie 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Oprah Winfrey 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Sygietyńscy 20:00 Lekcja stylu 2 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Oprah Winfrey 0:20 W roli głównej: Dorota Zawadzka 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Natalie Portman 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Cięcie, gięcie 8:30 Onboard 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Coś poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:42 Pogoda 9:49 Serwis sportowy 9:57 Zdrowie na żywo 10:13 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie 10:30 Serwis info 10:45 Pogoda 10:48 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:42 Pogoda 11:47 Serwis sportowy 11:54 Komentarz - kraj 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogoda 12:48 Serwis sportowy 12:53 Serwis kulturalny 12:56 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Wajda 13:02 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:30 Serwis info 13:40 Pogoda 13:45 Serwis sportowy 13:49 Komentarz - kraj 14:04 Na rozkaz 14:30 Serwis info 14:43 Pogoda 14:45 Serwis sportowy 14:52 Serwis kulturalny 14:57 Biznes tydzień 15:22 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:47 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:01 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 30 minut ekstra 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:49 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Patrol 23:53 30 minut ekstra 0:21 Studio Wschód 0:35 Studio Wschód 0:54 Punkt widzenia 1:19 Serwis info 1:44 Pogoda 1:47 Było, nie minęło 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Dyktator 11:10 Studio TVP Kultura: Roxy Music 11:20 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Roxy Music 12:20 Gaude Mater 2007. Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - utwory chóralne 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Max Cegielski 13:30 Dom: Kolejka do życia (23/25) 15:00 Na wojennej ścieżce 16:30 "Bruhaha" - Lech Janerka 17:05 Spotkania: Pacyfiści i żołnierze (1) 17:35 Pistolet do wynajęcia, czyli prywatna wojna Rafała Gan-Ganowicza 18:30 Spotkania: Pacyfiści i żołnierze (2) 19:05 Dezerter, nie ma zagrożenia 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Krwawa niedziela 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja: Nadprodukcja. Terror konsumpcji 23:10 Krąg 0:50 Jazz-club Kultura: Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski i przyjaciele 2:20 Jazz-club Kultura: Gato Barbieri - Montreal '84 3:20 Kino nocne: Pociąg do Seulu 4:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Magia dla początkujących 9:50 Prosta historia 11:50 Czarny Korsarz 14:00 Prozac tango 14:25 Niebezpieczne związki (2/3) 16:05 Nieprawdopodobna historia 18:05 Pożegnanie z filmem: Uczta Babette 20:00 Prosta historia 22:00 Salon filmowy - Álex de la Iglesia: Perdita Durango 0:15 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 1:50 Pragnę cię 3:15 Perdita Durango AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 177 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 177 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2000 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 14:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2006 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2000 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1997 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2006 22:00 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 23:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:20 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2000 02:00 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 03:50 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 05:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 07:45 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 09:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 12:00 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 14:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Ania Marson, Baker Tom, Candace Glendenning, Fiona Fullerton Wlk. Brytania 1971 16:50 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 18:15 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 20:00 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 21:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 00:05 Życie jest słodkie - komedia reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Alison Steadman, Jim Broadbent, Claire Skinder, Jane Horrocks, Timothy Spall, Stephen Rea Wielka Brytania 1990 01:50 Wszyscy twoi święci - dramat kryminalny reż. Dito Montiel, wyk. Dianne Wiest, Robert Downey Jr., Shia LaBeouf, Melonie Diaz USA 2006 03:30 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 05:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 202 USA 1978 06:30 Taxi - serial odc. 203 USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial odc. 204 USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial odc. 205 USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 201 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 202 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 203 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 104 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 105 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 106 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 501 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 502 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 503 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 204 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 205 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 107 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 108 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 100 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 504 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 505 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 113 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 16:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 114 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 17:20 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 115 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 111 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 112 USA 2007 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 301 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 302 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 122 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 21:00 G24 - Podsumowanie Roku - satyryczne podsumowanie roku 21:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 110 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 202 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:20 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 22:45 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 23:40 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 601 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 602 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 205 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 206 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:50 Peep Show - serial odc. 301 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 706 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 707 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 708 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 207 Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 516 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 517 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 1 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Polowanie na randkowicza reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 15, Ryzykowna gra USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Królowe wieczoru Cz. 2 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Przerwa świąteczna USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 17 12:45 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 18 13:50 Fuks - serial odc. 6, Tajemniczy wybawca reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 14:35 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 2 15:30 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Sekretni kochankowie reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:25 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Odnowienie przysięgi reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Racjonalna wątpliwość USA 2000 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 16, Sercowy epizod reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 19:35 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zamiana żon Cz. 2 USA 2003 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 18, Przyjęcia z niespodzianką USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 19, Wieczór gier USA 2006 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 20, Złe wiadomości USA 2006 22:45 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 3 23:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 1, Nowe życie reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 00:35 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 2, Duchy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 02:00 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Charlize Theron - program rozrywkowy odc. 40 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kiełbasa w cieście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: W oczekiwaniu na czekoladowy deser - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Sernik doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:45 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:15 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne starocie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Kimiko Barber - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:50 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 23 13:45 Martha 2: Szkoła gotowania - talk show odc. 25 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:40 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Ryba a'la Skrzynecka - Katarzyna Skrzynecka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:40 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Gliniarskie curry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 1 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 18:00 Street Cafe: Brazylia - Salvador - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Dim Sum - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 7 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marmurkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 20:00 Figle: Peter Gilmore: Pannacotta z nektarynkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 11 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie w ogródku - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Gary Rhodes - reality show odc. 9 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Argentynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:35 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Najlepszy barman świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Jak zły szeląg - serial komediowy odc. 17 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 02:10 Otwarcie wkrótce: Chives Bistro - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Kanada 2001 02:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 03:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 03:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 7 03:40 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:10 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Najlepszy barman świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 85 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 86 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 1 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 08:45 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 2 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:40 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 10:35 To jest życie: Marzycielka - serial odc. 41 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 16:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 20 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 33 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 26 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Odwet - film fabularny reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 01:00 To jest życie: Prawo wyboru - serial odc. 42 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 85 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 86 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 87 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 88 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 89 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Weekend z soulem i bitem - program muzyczny 11:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Polonez - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 MTV w domu u... - rozrywka 20:30 Misja "Moda" - reality show 21:30 New Look 22:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 22:30 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 23:00 Saturday Night Fever - magazyn muzyczny 02:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 07:00 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 08:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 09:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 10:00 The Download Chart - rock + pop 11:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 12:00 Gonzo's Top Ten Guests Ever - rock + pop 13:30 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 14:00 Top 50 Awesome Guitar Riffs - rock + pop 19:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:15 100% MTV TWO - rock + pop 21:00 Slash's Top 10 Guitar Heroes - rock + pop 22:00 Jackass 24 - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free - rock + pop Extreme Sports 06:00 The Reality of Speed (17/17) - sporty ekstremalne 06:30 Drop In TV (5/5) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 I-Ex (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 07:30 I-Ex (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Sacred Ride (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 Sacred Ride (2/2) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Avalanche Trophy (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Snowfix (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Saab Salomon Crossmax Tour (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 Gnars Snowballs (100/100) - sporty ekstremalne 11:00 I-Ex (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 I-Ex (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Snowfix (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 13:30 Saab Salomon Crossmax Tour (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 The Reality of Speed (17/17) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Drop In TV (5/5) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Crusty Night of World Records (5/5) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Ex Tube (114/114) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 The Reality of Speed (17/17) - sporty ekstremalne 18:30 Avalanche Trophy (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 Snowfix (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Saab Salomon Crossmax Tour (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Wwe Raw (763/763) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Strikeforce (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Cage Rage (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 I-Ex (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 I-Ex (4/4) - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 Qashqai Urban Challenge Madryt (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 01:30 Canadian Motocross 2006 (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 02:30 The Reality of Speed (17/17) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 Avalanche Trophy (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 Qashqai Urban Challenge Madryt (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 Sacred Ride (1/1) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 Sacred Ride (2/2) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 The Reality of Speed (17/17) - sporty ekstremalne 05:30 Avalanche Trophy (3/3) - sporty ekstremalne TV Toya 13:00 Przed ligą - magazyn sportowy 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Prosto z miasta 13:30 To jest kino - reportaż 13:55 Sport i nie sport 14:10 W cztery oczy - reportaż 14:20 Po godzinach - felieton 14:50 Człowiek miesiąca - reportaż 15:00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 15:20 Ekonewsy 15:35 Raport 15:50 To & owo na ekranie 16:10 Patrol 16:25 Kurtyna - magazyn kulturalny 16:40 Imprezowicz - reportaż 16:50 Artur Rojek - reportaż 17:00 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 ŁKS Duda Leszno - koszykówka 19:10 Mixtura - program muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:30 Weekendowy mix filmowy - magazyn filmowy 21:10 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:05 Stylizacje - reportaż 22:15 Najlepsze z tygodnia - cykl reportaży 22:35 Łódzkie migawki 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:00 Mixtura - program muzyczny WTK 08:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 08:15 Sport 08:25 Z pierwszej strony - program publicystyczny 09:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:25 Rodzina na zakupach 09:50 V12 propozycje - magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 11:15 Gorący temat - program publicystyczny 12:10 Biznes 12:30 Sofa 12:50 Motomania 13:10 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 13:25 Korner - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 14:15 Z życia Uniwersytetu 14:35 X Festiwal Nauki i Sztuki - program dokumentalny 14:50 Z pierwszej strony - program publicystyczny 15:20 Qulturalny Poznań 15:35 Gorący temat - program publicystyczny 16:05 Towarzyski Tydzień - magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Pogoda 16:40 Biznes 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań 17:40 ePoznań 18:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina na zakupach 19:50 Sport 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:15 V12 lista przebojów (1) - magazyn muzyczny 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 V12 lista przebojów (2) - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 21:10 Studio sport (1/1) - studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 22:10 Studio sport (2/2) - studio sport 23:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Sport 23:30 Sofa 00:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 00:15 X Festiwal Nauki i Sztuki - program dokumentalny 00:30 Połykacze książek - literatura 01:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 01:25 Pogoda 01:30 Sport 01:40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny ČT 1 05:00 Wymarzone dzieci - film dokumentalny 06:00 Bukiet 06:05 W kangurowej kieszeni (6/12) - bajka dla dzieci 06:10 Czeskie bajki (6) - bajka dla dzieci 06:20 Klocki - program dla dzieci 06:30 Sezame, zagraj! (23/78) - program dla dzieci 07:00 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 07:10 Willy Fog w poszukiwaniu przygody (23/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 07:35 Garfield i przyjaciele (18/26) - serial animowany 08:00 Hura, szkoła! - serial dokumentalny 08:15 W samą porę - melodramat, USA 1997 09:50 Przygody detektywa Packala - bajka dla dzieci 10:20 Klatka szaleńców - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1978 11:55 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 12:00 Sprawy 12:05 Z metropolii 12:35 Auto Moto Styl 13:05 Niewiedza nie jest wymówką albo bezdrożna droga - program muzyczny 13:20 Tajemnice przyrody 3 (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Dobra rada nad złoto 14:15 Moda ekstrawagancja maniera 14:40 Oczarowanie 8 (13/60) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2005 15:35 Nieodparty urok - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 17:10 Film o filmie: "Elizabeth: Złoty wiek" - reportaż 17:20 Taxík - rozrywka 17:55 Prognoza pogody 17:57 Minuta z przyrodą - program przyrodniczy 18:00 Sprawy 18:05 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 18:10 Tajemnice wiklinowego koszyka (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 18:45 Wieczorynka - dobranocka 18:55 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 19:00 Wydarzenia 19:20 Wydarzenia regionalne 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 20:00 Godzina prawdy - teleturniej 21:00 Dziewczyna z Alabamy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 22:45 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 22:50 Sprawy 22:55 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 23:00 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 23:05 Brown sugar - melodramat, USA 2002 00:55 Czarni aniołowie - serial dokumentalny 01:50 13. pokój Jiřiny Šiklové - serial dokumentalny 02:20 Poczta dla ciebie - rozrywka 03:10 Na półmetku - film dokumentalny 03:50 Fotografia Vaclava Jiraska - program dokumentalny 04:45 Spotkania - felieton ČT 2 06:10 Wiadomości STV 06:30 Popołudniówka 06:45 Wiadomości południowomorawskie 07:00 Raport 07:15 Wydarzenia regionalne 07:25 Wydarzenia w regionach Brno 07:35 Wydarzenia w regionach Ostrawa 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Zinedine Zidane - film dokumentalny 09:25 Magazyn folkloru - folklor 09:50 Nasza wieś 10:10 Ten nasz zespół - portret muzyczny 10:40 Świat książek 11:10 Dziennik czytelnika Siostra - felieton 11:30 Simpsonowie 9 (19/25) - serial animowany 11:55 ...a teraz trzymać się! - felieton 12:00 Piątka w pomarańczy - rozrywka 12:55 Game Page 13:15 Sabotaż 13:40 Traktory 2007 najlepsze momenty sezonu - felieton 13:55 Davis Cup 2008 - tenis 17:10 Chłodna nadzieja - film dokumentalny 18:00 O języku czeskim - program edukacyjny 18:15 Muzyczne wędrówki z Ladislavem Smoljakem - program muzyczny 18:30 Kultura.cz - magazyn kulturalny 18:50 Chwila muzyki - program muzyczny 19:00 Najlepsi z klasyki - muzyka. dokument 19:20 Małe koncerty - koncert 19:35 Simpsonowie 9 (19/25) - serial animowany 20:00 Rozdanie nagród Czeski Lew 2007 - relacja 21:45 Filmopolis - magazyn filmowy 22:40 Noc z Andělem 00:10 Wielka noc muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Hotel Zacisze (6/12) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1979 01:30 Wielka noc muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Na pełnej pestce - koncert 04:45 Groteski Buster Keaton - rozrywka 05:00 Lekarz domowy albo nic nie jest właśnie takie... - magazyn medyczny 05:05 Strzępy czasu 05:25 Pamięć drzew - serial dokumentalny 05:45 Małe, wielkie gry i wydarzenia - serial dokumentalny Nova 05:10 Novashopping 05:45 Brzydkie kaczątko (11) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 06:10 Totally Tooned In (25) - serial animowany, USA 1999 06:35 Walt Disney i jego czarodziejski świat - bajka dla dzieci 07:25 W.I.T.C.H. (45) - serial animowany, Francja/USA 2005 07:55 Życie na fali 3 (25/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 08:45 Eso - rozrywka 10:00 Kadet Kelly - komedia, Kanada/USA 2002 12:00 Wybierzcie Novą - program publicystyczny 12:30 Jeden z nich to wróg - film kryminalny, Czechosłowacja 1970 14:20 Akademia policyjna II: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia, USA 1985 16:05 Epidemia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 18:30 Korzenie - film popularnonaukowy 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Życie, którego nie było - thriller, USA 2004 21:50 Raport mniejszości - film sf, USA 2002 00:35 Freejack - film sf, USA 1992 02:25 Novashopping 02:55 Wybierzcie Novą - program publicystyczny 04:15 Świat według Bundych (63/262) - serial komediowy, USA 1987-1995 04:40 Świat według Bundych (64/262) - serial komediowy, USA 1987-1995 DSF 06:00 Poker - reportaż 06:00 Program HSE 06:45 Reklama 07:15 Teleshopping 07:30 Reklama 08:30 Teleshopping 08:45 Motor - reportaż 09:45 Reportaże sportowe - wyścigi samochodowe 10:15 Bike (191/191) - sporty motocyklowe 10:45 Motor (203/203) - magazyn samochodowy 11:45 Sprawni inaczej 12:15 Hattrick - piłka nożna 13:30 Tenis - tenis 16:00 NBA Action (8/8) - koszykówka 16:30 NBA Top Game (8/8) - koszykówka 16:55 Rugby - rugby 19:00 Kierowca rajdowy - wymarzony zawód (6/6) - sporty motocyklowe 19:30 Spece od aut - dzień powszedni w warsztacie (23/23) - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Poker - reportaż 22:00 SmackDown (50/50) - wrestling 23:00 D:SF - teleturniej sportowy 00:00 Sport Clips - rozrywka 00:45 Reklama 01:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 01:45 Reklama 02:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 03:00 Reklama 03:30 Sport Clips - rozrywka Pro 7 05:30 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2002 06:00 Talk, talk, talk - talk show 07:00 Następca Uri Gellera (5/9) - show 09:50 Teletip Shop 09:50 Simply the best (5/5) - show 10:50 Pełny dom (4) - sitcom, 2008 11:20 Switch Reloaded - rozrywka 11:40 bullyparade classics - rozrywka 12:10 Głowa rodziny (1/31) - serial rysunkowy, USA 2002 12:40 Simpsonowie - serial rysunkowy, USA 1992 13:10 Joey (2) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 13:40 Dwóch i pół (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 14:05 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy, USA 2005 14:35 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy, USA 2005 15:05 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2003 15:35 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2003 16:05 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2003 16:30 Freddie - sitcom, USA 2006 17:00 Doctor Who (5/27) - , Wielka Brytania 2005 18:00 Faces TV 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Doctor Who (6/27) - , Wielka Brytania 2005 19:10 Talk, talk, talk - talk show 20:15 Trener - film fabularny, USA/Niemcy 2005 22:50 Piła - horror, USA 2004 00:45 Trener - film fabularny, USA/Niemcy 2005 03:05 Piła - horror, USA 2004 04:45 Desert Blue - film przygodowy, USA 1998 Fashion TV 07:00 Modelki 07:30 Hity sezonu 07:45 Bielizna 07:55 F People 08:00 Fryzury i makijaże 08:30 Tendances 08:45 Moda i muzyka 08:55 F People 09:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 09:30 Moda i film 09:45 First Face 09:55 F People 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Backstage 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Fotografowie mody 11:55 F People 12:00 Fryzury i makijaże 12:30 Tendances 12:45 Fotografowie mody 12:55 F People 13:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13:30 Projektanci mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Tygodnie mody 14:55 F People 15:00 Modelki 15:30 Moda dookoła świata 15:55 F People 16:00 Nagrody Model Awards 16:30 Backstage 16:55 F People 17:00 Focus on Models 17:30 Fashion Destination 17:55 F People 18:00 Tygodnie mody 18:30 Modelki 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Hity sezonu 19:45 Fryzury i makijaże 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Bielizna 20:45 First Face 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Fotografowie mody 21:45 Bielizna 21:55 F People 22:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22:30 Moda i film 22:45 Modelki 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Stroje plażowe 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Parties 01:00 Tygodnie mody 01:30 F Floor 01:45 Stroje plażowe 01:55 F Parties 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Fotografowie mody 02:55 F Parties 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 03:55 F Parties 04:00 Modelki 04:30 Fotografowie mody 04:55 F Parties 05:00 Hity sezonu 05:30 Tygodnie mody 05:55 F People 06:00 Hity sezonu 06:30 First Face 06:45 Fryzury i makijaże 06:55 F People Canal + Sport 2 14.55 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Walia - Szkocja 17.25 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Francja - Irlandia 21.00 Piłka nożna - Premiership Plus magazyn ligi angielskiej 21.55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Sevilla FC - FC Barcelona Al Jazeera English 06.00 Frost Over The World 07.00 News 07.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 08.00 News 08.30 101 East 09.00 News 09.30 Everywoman 10.00 News 11.00 Frost Over The World 12.00 News 12.30 Front Line USA 13.00 News 13.30 One on One Hold 14.00 News 14.30 I Knew Idi Amin 15.00 News 15.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Listening Post 18.00 News 18.30 The Question of Arab Unity 19.00 News 20.00 Witness Special 21.00 News 21.30 Inside Iraq 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 00.00 News 00.30 Front Line USA 01.00 Witness Special 02.00 News 02.30 Inside Iraq 03.00 News 03.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 04.00 I Knew Idi Amin 04.30 One on One Hold 05.00 News 05.30 The Question of Arab Unity BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Middle East Business Report 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Click 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 Our World 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 Russian Godfathers 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.10 Around The World In 80 Treasures 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 Middle East Business Report 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 Mentors And Proteges 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 14.30 The Record Europe 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.10 Russian Godfathers 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.10 Around The World In 80 Treasures 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Final Score 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 TBA 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Our World 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 Russian Godfathers 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Reporters reportaże 00.00 Weather 00.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Our World 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.10 Russian Godfathers 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.10 Around The World In 80 Treasures 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 TBA 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The McLaughlin Group 06.30 Asia Market Week 07.00 Australia This Week 07.30 Managing Asia 08.00 Europe This Week 08.30 The McLaughlin Group 09.00 Answers 09.30 Business Turkey 09.45 Business Russia 10.00 Teleshopping 10.30 Teleshopping 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Europe This Week 12.00 Asia Market Week 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 The McLaughlin Group 13.30 Managing China 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The McLaughlin Group 18.30 Wall Street Journal Report 19.00 The Leaders 19.30 Australia This Week 20.00 Managing Asia 20.30 Europe This Week 21.00 Tonight Show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Managing Asia 23.30 The McLaughlin Group 00.00 Tonight Show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 World Business 04.30 Europe This Week 05.00 Asia Market Week 05.30 Europe This Week CNN 06.00 World News program informacyjny 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08.00 News Special 09.00 The Campaign Trail 09.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World's Untold Stories 13.30 Revealed 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News program informacyjny 15.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 News Special 17.00 TalkAsia 17.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 18.00 World News program informacyjny 18.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Revealed 20.00 The Campaign Trail 20.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 21.00 News Special 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World News program informacyjny 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 World's Untold Stories 00.30 World Sport program informacyjny 01.00 World News program informacyjny 01.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 02.00 World News program informacyjny 02.30 TalkAsia 03.00 Larry King Live wywiad 04.00 This Week at War 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby - 1991 - Australia 07.00 FA Premier League - Manchester United - Sheffield Wednesday z sezonu 1992, 1993 07.30 FA Premier League - Newcastle United - Manchester United z sezonu 1995, 1996 08.00 Historia Arsenalu - Walka o tytuł w sezonie 2000, 2001 09.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Dziesięciobój: Jürgen Hingsen - Daley Thompson 10.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Wyścig PowerBar Three Peaks 11.00 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2007: Puchar Świata Kiteboard w Brazylii 11.30 Ponadczasowe - Beznogi piłkarz i dziewczyna z siłowni 12.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 2) 12.30 Droga do Sydney (odc. 6) 13.00 FA Premier League - Manchester United - Sheffield Wednesday z sezonu 1992, 1993 13.30 FA Premier League - Newcastle United - Manchester United z sezonu 1995, 1996 14.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku" - Hiszpania 15.00 Sezon - Koszykówka: Bluegrass (odc. 1) 16.00 Wokół ringu - 10 najsłynniejszych bokserów wagi ciężkiej (odc. 1) 17.30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (odc. 6) 18.00 Tygodnik sezon - Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Gonzaga (odc. 2) 18.30 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: North Carolina - Duke z 28.02.1998 rok 20.00 Szczyt pasji - Włochy: AC Milan - Inter Mediolan 21.00 FA Premier League - FC Everton - West Ham United z sezonu 2001, 2002 21.30 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - West Ham United z sezonu 2005, 2006 22.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Wyższa szkoła jazdy 00.00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: North Carolina - Duke z 28.02.1998 rok 01.30 Tygodnik sezon - koszykówka uniwersytecka: Gonzaga (odc. 2) 02.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Wyższa szkoła jazdy 04.00 Szczyt pasji - Włochy: AC Milan - Inter Mediolan 05.00 FA Premier League - FC Everton - West Ham United z sezonu 2001, 2002 05.30 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - West Ham United z sezonu 2005, 2006 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Shake Ya Booty 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun.info 19.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.18 4fun.info 19.20 4fun.hits 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 21.30 Parowanie 22.00 4fun.club 02.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Mistrzowski morderca film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Alexis Alexander, Dennis Baker, Jason Beghe 07.45 Siła nadziei dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Clancy Brown, Jeff Kober, James Russo 09.30 Terry dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald 11.15 W mgnieniu oka dramat obyczajowy reż. Micki Dickoff, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Mimi Rogers, Denise Richards, Carlos Gomez 13.00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Raymond Burr, Michael Nader, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses 14.45 Prawdziwy ojciec dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Dinner, wyk. Peter Strauss, Rachel Ticotin, Bob Dishy, Brenda Bazinet 16.30 Zaskakująca podróż dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. John Schneider, Mel Harris, Dana Ashbrook, Cotter Smith 18.15 Do siedmiu razy sztuka komedia romantyczna reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Kimberly Williams, Patrick Dempsey, Brad Rowe, Brian Markinson 20.00 Perry Mason: Powrót Perry Masona film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Katt, Holland Taylor 21.45 Mind of the Crime komediodramat reż. Jeffrey Reiner, wyk. Lauren Holly, Max Martini, Brian McNamara, Madeleine Potter 23.30 Potajemne igraszki 2 film erotyczny 01.15 Zwierzęce instynkty 3 film erotyczny reż. Gregory Hippolyte, wyk. James Matthew, Wendy Schumacher, Sam Cupae, Anthony Lesa 03.00 Dowód rzeczowy dramat obyczajowy 04.30 Perry Mason: Mistrzowski morderca film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Alexis Alexander, Dennis Baker, Jason Beghe National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 10.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny 11.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 13.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny 14.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 16.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny 17.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 19.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza serial dokumentalny 22.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny 23.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza serial dokumentalny 01.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Królewna Śnieżka (odc. 46/52) serial animowany 06.55 Bejsbolista (odc. 38/53) serial animowany 07.20 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 18.00 Rozwód lady X komedia romantyczna reż. Tim Whelan, wyk. Merle Oberon, Laurence Olivier, Binnie Barnes, Ralph Richardson 19.50 Bejsbolista (odc. 39/53) serial animowany 20.20 Synowie Katie Elder western reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Dean Martin, Earl Holliman, Michael Anderson Jr. 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Z kamerą dookoła świata 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 06.50 Tajemnice czarnej skrzynki serial dokumentalny 07.40 Drag Kings serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 08.55 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 09.25 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 10.15 Tajemnice czarnej skrzynki serial dokumentalny 11.05 Drag Kings serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.10 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.25 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.50 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 15.15 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 16.10 Drag Kings serial dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 18.30 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 19.00 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 19.30 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 20.00 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 21.00 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.40 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 02.30 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 03.45 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 04.10 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 04.35 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 05.00 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 05.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny Superstacja 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Weekend program informacyjny 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Superświat 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Weekend program informacyjny 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Weekend program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Weekend program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Weekend program informacyjny 16.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Weekend program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Golf.pl 09.30 Program 10.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 10.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Firma magazyn 12.30 World Business magazyn 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 14.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 15.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Marketing&PR; 17.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 19.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Golf.pl 21.30 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 22.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Rnb 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Focus 13.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 French Only 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Urban Hit 30 18.00 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Africa 19.35 Playlist 20.00 I Love My Mix 21.00 Legend 22.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Sound System 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Południowe refleksy magazyn 07.20 Pod mapami magazyn 07.35 7 dni na planecie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.35 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.45 TiVi 5 - Jasper le pingouin serial dla dzieci 09.00 TiVi 5 - Kiri le colwn serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.35 TiVi 5 - Princesse du Nil serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - To nie czary magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 37) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Akustycznie magazyn 11.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 12.40 Le sacre de l'homme film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Kto chce, niech wierzy magazyn 14.30 Życie na zielono magazyn 15.00 Widelec i plecak magazyn 15.30 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 16.00 Wszyscy do komisu magazyn 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Irkuck - Pekin, przez stepową drogę film dokumentalny 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 U Maupassanta: Miss Harriet film obyczajowy reż. Olivier Schatzky, wyk. Francja 2007, reż. Jacques Rouffio, wyk. Jérémie Rénier, Laure Killing, Jean-Claude Dauphin, Charlotte Maury-Sentier 19.20 U Maupassanta: Toine film obyczajowy reż. Jacques Santamaria, wyk. Joël Demarty, Anne Plumet, Jean Dell, Thierry Gibault 19.50 Historie zamków (odc. 7/20) serial dokumentalny 20.00 Dzikie złoto film dokumentalny 20.15 Wizyty film dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 NRJ Music Awards 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Mapa ze skarbami program rozrywkowy 01.20 Afryka tworzenia film dokumentalny 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Kolej transpolinezyjska, droga przez raj film dokumentalny 02.55 Pod mapami magazyn 03.05 7 dni na planecie magazyn 03.30 Afryka tworzenia film dokumentalny 04.00 Les brumes de Manengouba film dokumentalny 04.50 To nie koniec świata magazyn 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.20 Mondomix magazyn 05.25 Mondomix magazyn 05.35 Ogrody magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Program publicystyczny 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Style i biznes magazyn 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Magazyn jeździecki 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 11.23 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.23 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn jeździecki 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 e-Biznes magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Style i biznes magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Magazyn jeździecki 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.10 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 e-Biznes magazyn 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Style i biznes magazyn 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Magazyn jeździecki 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.30 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.50 Program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku